Applications connected by network infrastructure communicate with each other in order to share data and perform business operations. Computers known as “load balancers” often are used to balance the load of network communications between computers. In general, a load balancer is a computer that sits between machines which use a service and the servers that supply that service, and which balances the workload among such servers in order to avoid overloading any one server and thereby to improve network performance.
Networked systems such as those described in the above-referenced Pat. App. Ser. No. 62/457,508 may include many computers that act as load balancers. Although it would be useful for a variety of purposes to know which computers in the system are load balancers, the identity of such load balancers is not typically known a priori to other computers on the network.